I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for setting off an explosive charge, and more particularly to a slapper detonator fabricated by means of conventional integrated circuit processes whereby low-cost, highly reproducible and reliable devices can be readily manufactured.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Slapper detonators, per se, are known in the art. They comprise a device, which when initiated, cause a solid object to be propelled at high velocity against a secondary explosive medium, the impact creating a shock wave resulting in detonation of the secondary explosive. Such a device is disclosed in the McCormick et al Pat. No. 4,471,697. In this device, a pattern of metallization defines a bridge which, when vaporized by the application of a high current through it, creates a substantial pressure to propel a flyer through a barrel and against an initiating pellet to detonate that pellet. In the McCormick et al Patent, the flyer comprises a portion of the Kapton material on which the bridge elements are formed.
Another form of slapper detonator is described in the MacDonald et al Pat. No. 4,602,565 and in the references cited in the MacDonald et al patent.